


In for a penny...

by LlawenGwaed



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s07e04 Repression, F/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlawenGwaed/pseuds/LlawenGwaed
Summary: Repression wraps up nicely, a little too nicely if you ask me. So here's a missing scene.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	In for a penny...

It wasn’t often Tom hesitated outside his own door, but given the events of the day he gave it a few more minutes. Trying to anticipate what would happen when he decided to enter.

It wasn’t every day his wife was brainwashed to the point of trying to abandon him on an uninhabited planet. Not every day she became convinced she was still part of a rebellion and that the past six years had been a mistake. That their friendship, eventual love and marriage was something she had never truly committed to.

He was pretty sure she wasn’t throwing the furniture around. There wasn’t enough noise for that, and that much he was grateful for.

Earlier he’d arrived on the bridge to check for injuries to find his wife cornered, phasers pulled on her while Chakotay and the Captain were both trying to reason with her. She’d turned as he came out of the turbo lift and in that instant Tuvok had grabbed her shoulder. She yelped in pain before collapsing, falling against the Vulcan before Tom could reach her.

He had wanted to ask if that was really necessary, but the idea of B’Elanna afraid, surrounded and utterly unable to reason was potentially deadly. Tom had to trust to Tuvok’s logic on the matter.

“My apologies,” said Tuvok as he allowed Tom to hold his wife. “I was unable to secure her cooperation.”

Taking her weight, he slowly dropped to his knees, letting her rest against him. Her head lolling against his chest. The Captain took the medkit out of his hand and started on other former Maquis, several of whom were holding their heads.

“Will she be alright?” Tom asked, as Tuvok knelt beside them, the Vulcan lifting her chin with one hand before pressing his other hand to her face in a mind meld.

He waited, silently as Tuvok’s eyes closed for several moments, his face pinched in concentration. Tom wondered if she was still resisting in one way. The Vulcan’s expression clouded with effort before he withdrew and opened his eyes. “She is unharmed.” He intoned as he stood. “But she will remember.”

He’d nodded his understanding in silence, brushing her hair from her face and touching his lips to her forehead. He knew he had work to do, but he wanted this moment with her. Because when she woke up she wouldn’t be calm.

Now, after spending the afternoon running around the ship, seeing to mostly minor injuries Tom had stopped by sickbay to find she had left already. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, there was a pattern there. He’d asked the Doctor how she was, in which he had received a hedged response of ‘as well as can be expected.’

He could take that to mean several things. Violated. Humiliated. And all that would come out as anger, prowling and threatening to explode at him.

Well, it was time to face the impending explosion.

He opened the doors and stepped in. The lights were low, B’Elanna was stood by the window looking at the stars as they glided by. Their quarters weren’t trashed. That at least was promising.

She straightened as he entered the room, her arms folded across her chest. 

“Hi.” He breathed. His voice was tense, he couldn’t help but not be.

“Still want to be married to me?” She half snarled, without moving.

He couldn’t be impassive to that. He couldn’t let this come between them. He stepped forward, his fingertips grazed her bare arm before she recoiled. “Don’t-“she warned pointedly before pacing away from him.

“B’Elanna-“

“Can you just- let me be angry?” She yelled, walking the length of the room in slow, incandescent steps.

“Alright.” Tom intoned before sitting. He tempered his voice, watching her prowl the room. “Be angry. But you weren’t the only one this happened to. There’s not one of us on this ship that wasn’t affected by this.”

“I had Tuvok in my head twice.” Was that it? Was it the feeling like someone else had been in her skin?

“And I got shot.” Tom responded before quickly following up.” And it’s not a contest as to who had it worse.” He half laughed, “Besides, my wife wanted rid of me. I think that means I win.”

She rounded on him, her voice now perilously annoyed. “Oh I’m glad you’re making jokes already.”

His emotions finally got the better of him. He stood, toe to toe with her. “Well what’s the alternative? I get mad as well?” The volume and tenseness rose as he spoke. “Fine. I am angry. I’m angry some fanatic decided my wife and my friends were fair game in their delusional plan to bring back the Maquis. I’m angry you caught up in this. I’m angry I got shot and I’m angry you almost got conned into leaving me behind.” By the end of the sentence he was shouting. He stopped and took a breath, knowing that he wasn’t any help if he let his emotions about this run riot. He started speaking again, softly this time as he took her hand in his. “But none of that was your fault. So, I can’t stay angry.”

“Well I can.” She shot back quickly, as she batted his hand away. She was angry but, that masked the other emotions. He knew her well enough to hear the human emotions bolstering the Klingon rage. “I don’t know what else to do. All I can think is that, in some way I wanted it. I wanted the maquis back.” There was a crack in her voice. B'Elanna got louder and more intense but- that was fear. She was scared, and it came out in rage cloaked yelling. “I wanted you gone, because I didn’t even fight it. Where the hell does that leave us?”

He wasn’t sure what possessed him to grab her at that moment. Maybe he thought if he held her things would calm down. But as Tom gripped her arm he realised he was putting much more force into than he intended. There was a chance this could go very badly. Her eyes were blazing. He tightened his fingers around her bicep.

Reaching out- she roughly turned his head, growling softly into his neck. He closed his eyes as she did. Part of him just wanted to do the human thing, put his arms around her and hold her. But, right now she needed more than human platitudes. The idea of being without him had rattled her Klingon side, and that could not be quelled by gentle measures. Slowly, Tom reached with his other hand gripping at her shoulder, raising his chin to let her better nip at his neck.

“You think I’d let you leave me behind.” He whispered fiercely before pushing her back, griping her hard. “That I’d just let you go.”

Forcefully, but slowly he pushed her onto the sofa. Pinning her there for a moment. 

He pressed himself against her, their mouths meeting urgently, his body seemly trapping her there. Tom knew she could throw him off and through a bulkhead if she wanted it any other way. She didn’t, the only movement B'Elanna made was to flex her hips, pushing against him. He started to harden. But he had to be sure.

Pause.

“This is what you want?” his voice softened, prepared to change tact if he received anything other than a straight up affirmation.

She nodded wordlessly, and he lingered a moment longer. His fingers brushing lose strands of her hair back in place.

Then, his hands moved and pulled her vest and bra off, she growled as he nipped the skin along her collar bone.

“You’re mine.” He said, before sinking his teeth into her breast.

She cried out her response, but muffled it with her hand. Tom stopped, letting his breath on her skin build trepidation, before demanding “Louder,” and sinking his teeth into her stomach. B'Elanna gave him what he wanted, crying out with sensation to a noise that became a satisfied growl. She breathed heavily as he moved downward.

His hands grasped at her under wear, as he nipped at her inner thigh. “You’d never leave me behind.” He pulled her underwear down, throwing them over his shoulder and encouraged her to splay her legs.

He reached and tested the waters with a finger, caressing at her. She was already wet for him.

“Think of everything you’d miss out on.” He intoned, pressing his face to her thigh before shifting forward and winding his tongue over her. At first she tensed, then with a near silent breath he felt the tension in her slipping.

She lay quietly, letting his practiced tongue pleasure her. He didn’t want silence. He didn’t want her to smother her feelings. She needed to let it out. He pressed his fingernails hard into her inner thigh.

She yelped at the unexpected sensation, as Tom paused. “You want me to keep doing this you better make some noise.”

They made eye contact, she may have been prone and naked, but he wanted it all. No barriers. He demanded all of her.

Slowly, he moved back and stated to pleasure her again. This time she started with breathy gasps, into groans of enjoyment that became an uninhibited display of pleasure.

She started to pant, feeling her raise herself up a few millimetres to meet his tongue a little better. Knowing she was starting to shudder as she got close. She started to sweat, the small of her back damp with it, before loud unmistakeable cries of ecstasy echoed through the room.

He loved the few seconds where she writhed as she came. Where she bucked a little and he had to reaffirm his grip on her to push her right over the edge.

B'Elanna lay still, calmer now. It was simple physics really. All that rage had been converted into pleasure. Simple energy change. He wound his hands over her legs, watching her breathe. Seeing her calm.

It wasn’t enough though. This was temporary, and the next time he did anything she found irritating- odds were she’d revert back to prowling rage.

He grabbed her legs and pushed his mouth back onto her. She moaned, giving off a small gasp. His mouth working her harder.

She didn’t last long the second time and by the time she’d orgasmed again she wanted more than his tongue. This time she didn’t slump, spent. She sat up, and as he knelt in front of her she kissed him, pulling his clothes from him.

He didn’t manage to get off the floor. B'Elanna pushed on top of him and pulled him inside her. They were frantic, going at it hard and fast until Tom was starting to friction burn on the carpet.

He sat up, grabbing her and trying to keep them together as he manoeuvred them off the floor, but she stepped back as he moved to the sofa. He groaned as he slid out, before pulling her back towards him. He sat, and pulled her on top of him, gripping her hard as he re-entered. 

He ran his hands over her back, her skin feeling so warm. Her head throwing back as he moved in her. He was getting damn close, and so was she. B'Elanna pulled against him, their lips meeting.

Then he couldn’t hold it any more. “I love you. I love you so much.” Toms words spill out as the sheen of sweat covers him. He keeps thrusting until she grips his shoulders hard and moans loudly before slumping against him.

Everything softens, he reached and stroked her hair. She gripped him harder.

“You OK?” Tom whispered. 

“I want-.” She stopped herself and pulled back. She needed to look at him properly. Because it wasn’t just for her.

“Hell with it. Let’s try.” B'Elanna said in a small voice.

He didn’t understand immediately, after a moment he realised she was referring back to the unfinished conversation of their honeymoon. “You wanna try for a baby?” Tom tried to contain his feelings about that. This had to be down to her. It had been a point of contention, and it crossed his mind that she was possibly too vulnerable to make that decision right now.

“I think that’s what I’m saying.” She nodded.

He put his hand on top of hers. “OK.” He didn’t want to ask if she was sure. Right now he didn’t even think it was a good idea to discuss it. Still, it was progress.

“It probably won’t-“

“Hey.” He wanted to stop anything too negative right now. He didn’t think it was a complete spur of the moment change, but he didn’t want to push it. He pulled her back against him, stroking her cheek. “We can just try. Give it some time, then- seek help if we need to.” Tom pressed his lips to her forehead. “No pressure, no schedule. Just us.”


End file.
